Dreams of Romance, Horror, Blah, and Crazy Stuff
by hartfairy
Summary: SOOOO...I got bored and wanted romance and weird randomness...This is based off a crazy dream that Aalia (and my dreams for some of them) had so it's technically hers. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY DREAMS AND ME. (P.S I will be basing the chappies off dreams so yeah and also they will PROBABLY NOT BE LIKE THIS ONE.)
1. For the Romantic Randomness

(A/N: SOOOO...I got bored and wanted romance and weird randomness...This is based off a crazy dream that Aalia (and my dreams for some of them) had so it's technically hers. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY DREAMS AND ME.)

FefKat/SpongeKat  
Me/Eridan  
Aalia/Sollux  
Squidward/Edward Cullen

* * *

We reach out to a beautiful sunset near a cliff. On this cliff are two trolls who seem to be in a very deep relationship are snuggling on thaat cliff.

"I love you Karkat!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO."

So the two continued to snuggle as the crabs were sitting in wait for their attack. Soon they would unmask that scum and finish her. "Okay so on your marks?" Every crab yelled in a chorus of 'SIR, YES, SIR!" As they sharpened their claws and jumped. Psycho ran across the clouds as the meatballs were running after her, but she was never afraid of the meatballs. She came to a screeching halt as she stopped and caged the meatballs.

"I'M HUNGRY."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The meatballs screamed.

SO BACK TO ANGRY BIRDS-I MEAN KARKAT AND FEFERI.

The two looked out to the sun and kissed passionately and deeply when...Karkat picked up a cob of corn and pooped on it. But in a human heart he pulled out a ring.

"FEFERI PEIXES...WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"YES!" She screamed. She jumped up and hugged Karkat. "But...there's something I gotta tell you..."

Then a crab jumped up and clawed off her face. "For the Resisty!" It yelled before plunging to it's death in the deep water. But Feferi wasn't Feferi. IT WAS SPONGEBOB.

"I STILL LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOURE A SPONGE!" The two cried in happiness, but that happyness was soon deminished...

A wild hypnotic Moose appeared...With WALNUTS...

* * *

"captured in a gaze, my mind in a haze, locked inside this nevver endin' maze."

"Eridan...Why are you singing? Seriously, it's freaking me ou-Acting like it's fake, yet only tempting fate, these desires I know that can not wait!"

"wwhy are YOU fuckin' singin'?!"

"IDONTKNOW! WHY AM I IN A BALL GOWN?! AND DANCING WITH YOU!"

"don't evven ask me..."

So the two Hartfairy and Eridan were stuck in a situation the same as almost everyone else. Exept Aalia and Sollux were doing the tango, Sombra and Psycho were rave dancing, Elmo was rapping near an annoyed Karkat who had just broken the love spell on the so-called 'Feferi', and Terezi was by her matesprite Rainbow Dash.

"CM0N, 0N3 M0R3 L1CK. Y0U T4ST3 S0 G00D."

"We're going dancing. I don't want to be all wet."

"F1N3 BUT 4FT3RW4RDS C4N W3 G0 T0 4 C4NDL3 PL4C3 :?"

"Sure, the meeting with the Wonderbolts isn't till 1:30."

So the couple had a big sloppy make out and then danced. Hartfairy growled and said, "How come only THEY can dance on their own free will?!"

"Well, maybe it's cause they DON'T wanna escape." Aalia stated.

"wwell i dont feel like escapin'." Hartfairy shuddered.

"Well...dancing in this itchy as hell bimbo dress, singing Cantarella, with YOU, Eridan Ampora, isn't my idea of fun. I dunno about you, but I'm leaving the chance I get to...Plus, me and my dad were gonna watch Jeff Dunham tonight."

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT." Psycho said through gritted teeth. Sombra grabbed Psycho by the hips and finished.

"We are wed as colt and wife." Psycho bit Sombra and said. "FUCK! WHO SAID YOU COULD GRAB ME?!"

If the walls could speak they'd say, "What the fuck just happened?" Hartfairy stopped in mid song. "What?" She stumbled back in surprise and shock. She then stumbled over her dress, and fell.

Guess what happened?

Her head got stuck in a bucket. Red liquid spilled all over her ball gown, and hair I'm not even gonna mention.

"Great." She mumbled. Aalia stepped forward. "No. No..." Hartfairy slowly stood up and brushed herself off. "I don't need help." She took a deep breath. "I COULD STAY LIKE THIS ALL NIGHT. Go on...CONTINUE whatever it was that needed to continue." The dancing continued exept Aalia, Psycho, Eridan, Dash, and Edward Cullen had to pull it off. The bucket revealed Hartfairy's face. It was soaked in red. She then took her finger, got some of the red stuff on it, and licked it.

"I don't know what this is, but it tastes like rotten grapes." She turned to Aalia and Psycho. "Thanks."

Then to Edward Cullen. "I didn't need your help Sparkle Boy." She then left the building. Eridan paused for a moment before following.

"I'm glad that ditz is gone."

Psycho growled then kicked Sombra in the crotch. "I never asked to marry you." She paused and then twisted his arm. "And jus' so ya know, just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't severly INJURE you." She then walked off.

"D4SH13, L3TS G0 T0 TH4T C4NDL3 SH0P..."

"I think that's a good idea..."

The two walked off as well. Aalia broke the awkward silence. "Welp...It's getting late, my parents are probably worried..."

"Your what?"

And then a magic force made them disapear. "THIS IS JUST GETTING FUCKING WEIRD."

"You said it Karkitty."

"DONT CALL M-"

And then Edward and Squidward were left by themselves. "Now it's just you and me baby." But then Bella came up. "EDWARD DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Bitch please." Edward began. "Just go to that Jacob guy. I found someone who treats me horribly, and it's what I need." Edward then sassily snapped his fingers and then kissed Squidward. Bella ran off crying, but then fell into a dumpster.

DA END

* * *

(A/N: O.O WTF IS WRONG WITH MY BRAIN? Everyone in the fic: EVERYTHING!)


	2. The Banshee's Warning

(A/N: *Shudders* This has to be my most freaky dream besides my parents being skinned alive and tossed into lava! It was veeerry graphic, but I feel very lazy and don't wanna write it that way. Psycho, Aalia PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS, I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. But at least you're not the ones that die.)

"Why did we come here?"

Three girls walked timidly in the Marchanda swamp. One had highlights in her hair and dark clothing, the other had long black hair with pink glasses, and the other had very mitch match clothing and short hair with curls at the tips. The first one I described was a girl named Halley or Psycho, the other...Well she doesn't like to expose her name so call her Aaliastar, and the other Persephone, she doesn't care what  
nickname you give her but she prefers Hartfairy.

"We came here to..." Hartfairy stopped dead in her tracks. Aaliastar rolled her eyes. "You don't know do you?"

"No. We're lost."

Aaliastar facepalmed. "I think I know the way back."

So they continued on and on until they reached a riverbank. There was a woman covered in rags, her face was intelligible and she was cleaning bloody rags. She quickly faced them and screeched. She then disappeared in a swarm of shadows.

"Woah."  
_

(Psycho)

It was Sunday, around 5am. She was just reading 'Last night I Sang to the Monster' when a scritching sound was heard. "Ginger! STOP CLAWING THE COUCH."

The scritching did not stop. It went on louder and and carried on into the hall.

Psycho dropped the book. She then grabbed her lucky knife and peeked.

"HELLO HAIELEY!" The man lunged at her aiming his knife to her neck.

The knife went into his heart and he stopped dead in his tracks. Psycho let go of the knife and let the body drop. "IT'S PRONOUNCED HALL-..."

Her eyes widened. She was not freaked out because she killed someone, but because it was Jimmy from her favorite comic.

His blood pooling demonically on the floor.  
_

(Aalia)

It was Sunday, around 5am. She was just hangin' in her art studio, painting another one of her glorious paintings. Her mom had to go grocery shopping so she was left alone with the house.

She went downstairs but then fainted.

Her cat, Joy, was hanging upside-down on the ceiling dead. Blood on the wall saying "You'll Be Next"  
_

(Persephone)

It was Sunday, around 5am. Hartfairy walked into a dark house. She then tried to flick the lights on, but nothing happened. "That's odd." She then made her way to the table where she found a sandwich. She was particularly hungry and needed a snack to calm her nerves. So she ate half of the sandwich. Suddenly, she did not feel so good. Her stomach churned and she felt as if she were choking. She then dropped  
to the floor dead. A shadowy figure loomed over her and chuckled.

"She fell for it. See you soon..."


End file.
